


To Deserve

by TheSushiMonster



Series: you and i [16]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: The thought hadn’t even crossed her mind until Caroline brings it up. “Do you want to have a ceremony for him - for Enzo - before you leave?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Enzo should have had a funeral/little memorial at least."

The thought hadn’t even crossed her mind until Caroline brings it up, days before she’s set to leave the country and just days after Stefan’s funeral.

“Do you want to have a ceremony for him - for Enzo - before you leave?”

Damon and Elena are in the living room too, in the boarding house, and they stop talking from the opposite couch. “You didn’t have a funeral for him?” asks Elena, mainly to Damon, but glancing over at Bonnie too.

Bonnie looks at her hands. “No. Things came up.” She’s still looking down, but she knows Damon and Caroline exchange a look. Sighing, Bonnie looks into the fireplace, watching the flames crackle. Fire reminds her of him.

“Bon?” Damon frowns, concerned she hasn’t said anything.

She looks at him, at all of them. “If we had a funeral for him, I don’t think - “ Bonnie chokes on her voice, on the fire that threatens to spill from her cheeks. She lets out a deep breath. “He deserves one. I just don’t think I could do it.”

She wants to say that she doesn’t want sit through each of them trying to find the words to say. She doesn’t want to have to watch _them_  - Elena, who barely knew him; Caroline, who married his murderer; Damon, who didn’t shed a tear when he died - mourn a man who deserved more than that. But they are her family, for better or worse, so she doesn’t say any of it.

Instead, she forces a smile at Caroline. “So no, I don’t want to have a ceremony for him.” 

(Bonnie stuffs her hand into her pocket, but she forgets she doesn’t carry the necklace anymore, because she’s keeping her promise. She’s letting go, moving on. But somehow the empty air makes her wonder if _moving on_  is really what she’s doing.)

(Many months later, she ends up back in Paris and that’s when she finally has her own funeral for him.

She burns a guitar. She empties the blood in the vial. She scatters strands of lavender. She pockets the necklace, though, humming their song and smiling through a few tears. And when she meets a stranger that night, and doesn’t feel the pang in her chest, Bonnie knows she’ll be okay.)


End file.
